Waiting
by darknecromancer666
Summary: YAOI AU Naruto has been waiting for over four months for someone. Will that someone make him happy once more by returning? SASUXNARU


Just a random one-shot I wrote because I was having writers' block on my other stories but enjoy it anyways.

WARNING: slight angst and fluff. Guyxguy action so if you don't like then leave please because I do not want any flamers.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character used in this story but I do own the story ^-^

----------------------------

Naruto stared at the cafe door with an air of loneliness around him as he waited for his lover to walk through the glass door and smirk that infuriating smirk at him before claiming his lips for the first time in over 4 months. He stood behind the counter leaning heavily against the granite surface whenever his legs grew tired of their never moving stance. He watched as customers came in and sat down in one of the chairs near the windows and walls but never did they come near the counter where he was waiting. His colleagues each passed him, barely looking at him as they went over to each new customer and took their orders, only asking Naruto for certain beverages that they needed to fulfill the customers orders. As if on autopilot, Naruto would nod his head before turning round to make whatever drink was required then hand it over to whoever wanted it and continued to stare at the door. Many of his colleagues had decided not to ask why he was in such a state while others had tried to ask him but he didn't respond. All he seemed to respond to were the customers orders.

Now normally Naruto wouldn't be like this - dull, lifeless eyes, less than healthy looking skin, less than bright shiny hair - because normally he would be laughing and joking with the customers and his colleagues/friends but for some reason, he just couldn't build up enough energy to be his normal self. It was as if the life had been sucked out of him and left the empty shell of the normally bright blonde. His colleagues had a rough idea of why Naruto was like the way he was but were too afraid to mention anything to the unresponsive blonde just in case they were wrong and bought up bad memories.

Naruto sighed as another customer left the cafe. That damned tinkle of the bell was going to drive him up the wall by the end of the day he just knew it. He hated that he was left like this while his lover was away because he never thought he'd pine after him like this. When he had left he had told him that he would be fine and he would see him in 4 months but after the first two weeks he was lonely and after the first two months, he had completely shut down as they say and that's how he still was, completely shut down. He sighed again. He just wanted to get home so he could curl up in his duvet and breath in his lover's smell that seemed to linger even after being out of their apartment for 4 months. He just wanted to sleep in the comfort of his lover's arms (as girly as that may sound) and listen to his lover insult him for thinking so girly in the first place. His dull eyes raised to look at the clock face that seemed to mock him by continuing to tick away slowly - second by second. He frowned but decided to stop staring at the clock just in case he felt the need to destroy it and he didn't think his boss would be happy with that. He just had to wait until the cafe closed before destroying the stupid thing he decided as he could have sworn the clock laughed at him when the minute hand moved one place since the last time he looked at it.

Naruto lazily raised his hand in a wave as the last customer left the cafe. It was now closing time and he was stuck with clean up duty. Oh how Kami-sama hated him enough to make him wait even longer to see his lover. He rubbed his forehead and stifled a yawn. His colleagues stacked the chairs at the side of the cafe while he went into the backroom to get the mop and bucket. When he returned with freshly filled bucket and dry mop his colleagues were few as some had already gone home and the others were halfway through putting on their jackets and bags. They said goodnight to Naruto leaving the keys on the counter for him to lock up with and left into the chilly night air, leaving a lonely Naruto in a silent cafe. He shivered at the unnatural feeling the cafe always gave him when he was left alone in it and turned on the radio behind the counter letting low music to filter through the speakers that were placed around the walls in various places. The sounds of water sloshing on the floor melded together with the soft music. His body moved automatically. His mind was still blank while his body moved. Dunk, wringe, wash, rinse and repeat. That's all he did. After he was certain the floor was cleaned he then took up a cloth and began to wipe the tables clean and collect the salt and pepper shakers, sugar cups and menus off the tables as well, placing them behind the counter. A soft melody echoed through the cafe while he cleaned the counter. Every so often he caught the song lyrics sung by an Australian man. Due to the kinds of words that were being sung, Naruto could guess it was a love song. Great. that's just what he needed when he was pining for his lover - a love song. Again the blonde man sighed. His eyes lazily swept over the now cleaned cafe making sure he hadn't missed anything. Once he was happy with his work, he untied his apron - which was part of the cafe's work uniform - and hung it up with the other aprons before slipping on his coat and scarf.

Just as he turned round to pick up the keys to the front of the cafe, the bell jingled, a blast of cold air rushing into the previously warm cafe.

"We're closed." Naruto said wrapping the scarf more tightly round his neck and shivering slightly at the sudden temperature change.

"Hn." The person who had entered replied. Naruto frowned and said as he turned around,

"Bastard that's not even a wo-" Naruto cut himself off. In front of him was someone he had missed. His lover - Sasuke Uchiha - stood in front of him in all his glory; a dark blue scarf wrapped round his own neck, a long black coat fit snugly round his body and pure leather gloves covered his hands. A smirk was on his face as his enticing black eyes bore into Naruto's own blue eyes. His cheeks also had a pale pink tint from being outside for a certain amount of time.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered disbelief written all over his face.

"Who else would it be dobe." Sasuke snorted accompanied by an eye roll. Before Sasuke realised what had happened his arms were filled with an excited and obviously happy blonde. Naruto's arms were securely locked round his neck as the blonde pushed his body against his taller lover's. Sasuke wrapped his arms round the blonde's waist to stop them both from falling over at the force of the hug.

"Oh Kami-sama knows how much I've missed you Sasuke. I've missed you so much." Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's neck repeatedly a wide grin on his face. Sasuke buried his nose into dull blonde hair hiding his own small smile from the rest of the world.

Naruto pulled away after what seemed like hours but in reality was only minutes. His once dull eyes were now brighter and happier than had ever been in the last 4 months and his face shone with a smile worth a million dollars. Sasuke and Naruto stared into each other's eyes both happy to finally hold each other in their arms. Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a sweet kiss. Tanned hands made their way into black/blue hair deepening the kiss. Sasuke nipped at the shorter male's lips asking for entrance which was granted immediately. Their tongues duelled for dominance but Naruto relented, moaning into their mouths when Sasuke twirled his tongue round his, rubbing and exploring the moist cavern. When they parted for the human necessity of air, a thin trail of saliva connected them. Sasuke licked the lips of his flushed lover and smirked.

"Love you Sasuke." Naruto kissed the Uchiha lightly before burying his face into his lover's chest. He was happy. Happy and content now that he could finally hold his lover in his arms. Finally he had the real thing in front of him and holding him back. He took a deep breath and fully relaxed into the arms of his lover as his smell and warmth seeped into his body and soul. Faintly he heard Sasuke mutter '"Dobe."' into his ear but right now he couldn't care less. He was happy and content in the arms of the one he loved the most.

Owari

-----

Please Review. thank you. Ja Ne.


End file.
